the story of bobby pikachu and the beat the squid out of them squad
by bobbyskaggs0711
Summary: this story is going to be epic
1. Chapter 1

disclamer i don't own the animes just bobby pikachu and some villains the story of Bobby Pikachu and the beat the squid out of them squad one day Bobby Pikachu,yotsuba,squid girl,tsubasa and the two love birds kazuki and tokiko were training then bobby etolen came hey Bobby Pikachue said bobby huh oh hey bobby what do you want said Bobby Pikachu sasami and zoey Hanson got kidnapped said bobby man squad thats enough training for one day because it is time to beat the squid out wait who kidnapped them bobby said Bobby Pikachu ripto and his team said bobby so we get to beat the squid out of ripto and his team said squid girl yep said Bobby Pikachu then lets go said kazuki then at chase young's cave Bobby Pikachu and his team were waiting for the izumi sisters and their team where are they said kazuki then konoha and her team came took you long enough said kazuki look the Explanation why we're late is because haruhi had to get her make up said kyon oh right and you had to get your phone said haruhi i know said kyon then Ed and his team came hey guys said Ed hey Ed you made it now i can use my arm to open this door said Bobby Pikachu i heard that shorty said ripto Well well if it isn't ripto said Bobby Pikachue what are you doing here Bobby Pikachu said vlad masters you mean what are me,my team,konoha,her team,Ed and his team doing here vlad said Bobby Pikachu woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof said konoha huh said vlad she said and we're here to save sasami and zoey Hanson said yon you can understand her kyon said ripto yeah said kyon ok so you and your team want to fight said ripto how about a pokemon battle ripto said bobby well well if it isn't my arch enemy ok go randel said ripto go Bobby Pikachue said bobby then Bobby pikachu and randel ran onto the Field ok bege- said the ref wait ref squad take a seat please said Bobby Pikachu you two konoha and ed's team said bobby then bobby pikachu's,ed's and konoha's teams took a seat ok begin said the ref Bobby pikachu kick attack said bobby ok yeah yeah yeah said Bobby Pikachu randel block it said ripto then randel blocked it ok you know what i think my luck is coming back said ripto oh yeah Bobby Pikachu kamehameha said bobby ok kame-hame-haaaaaaa said Bobby pikachu then randel was pushed into the wall hey i wasn't ready said ripto ready shmeady i don't care ripto just focus on the battle said vlad ok vlady said ripto randel sneak attack then randel turn inviable that attack again ripto BP find where randel is said bobby ok said Bobby Pikachu then he started attacking ow that was my knee shorty said randel randel after this battle you're fired said ripto Bobby Pikachue finish this with iron punch said bobby ok said Bobby Pikachu then he punched randel then randel was knock out cold randel is Unable to battle the winners are Bobby Pikachu and bobby said the ref yeah way to go Captain said squid girl now give us back Zoey Hanson and sasami said bobby pikachu ok here shorty said ripto then randel woke up what happened said randel hey randel get out said chase why said randel your fired that why said ripto later one horn said Bobby Pikachu and his team later shorty said ripto tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

hello everyone sorry it took so long but i had to go to idaho and my grandma's house after vacation. so lets get on with bobby pikachue.

disclamer: uh. um. oh yeah konoha izumi is mine so go with it.

the story of bobby pikachue and his team.

one day the the lemon shack bobby pikachue, squid girl, yotsuba, tsubasa, kyon, mikuru and erika were talking to squid girl's friends.

(ok kyon and ms. asahina are on bobby pikachue's team because after the battles with kazuki the love birds had to be on konoha's team).

so then i said to tyson your shoe is untied and then he said oh come on said bobby pikachue.

then the lemon shack crew plus bobby pikachue's team laughing.

man bobby pikachue that is ah ah ahchoo funny said eiko.

are you ok geso said squid girl.

no i have ah ah ahchoo cold.

dana na na na na i wanna dan dan dan dance.

some ones phone is ringing degeso said erika.

oh that mine said kyon.

then kyon pick up his phone.

yellow oh it you huh kazuki's what well get him to his apartment ms. suzumiya ok bye.

was that haruhi suzumiya kyon said tsubasa.

yep kazuki got sick.

then rini and her friends plus her mom and dad came.

hey guys they said.

oh hey serena and her friends.

hey every one look on the tv said chizuru.

a evil looking space ship has come to the beach so some one please help us!

ripto said serena, bobby pikachue, his team, and serena's friends.

well looks like one team has to stay here and fight the evil and one has to go see kazuki.

serena you and your friends stay here and fight ripto and his team, me and my team will go see kazuki.

ok.

then at the club room apartment bobby pikachue and his team saw haruhi standing at one of the doors.

your late she said.

oh be quiet said bobby pikachue.

hey cap said kazuki.

s'up kazuki.

so how did this happen ms. suzumiya said yotsuba.

well we were talking then kazuki said ms. suzumiya i think i'm about to throw up then haruhi got a bucket for kazuki to threw up in and- said tokiko.

then rini came in crying.

oh whats wrong rini geso.

s-serena slap me ahhhhhh ha ha.

man.

some thing wrong kyon said bobby pikachue.

no cap.

i thought so.

then miku came.

hey bobby pikachue she said.

hey miku.

uh miku said kyon.

yeah.

look out.

then miku turned and saw sailor moon coming.

ow man ripto's good she said.

ok no one hits my mom like that.

rini stay here with my team.

why bobby pikachue?

because me and ripto have a game to finish.

then back at the beach.

man this is fun said ripto.

hey one horn.

well well if it isn't shorty.

rock paper scissors now.

ok.

one two three shoot.

man said ripto.

one two three shoot.

oh come on.

one two three shoot.

ha thats three in a row now fore.

then ripto's ship was gone curse you bobby the pikachue.

tbc.

from me to miku bye bye.


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys its me bobby the best of the best's pokemon master and best duelist in the world.

so today i'm going to put on of my storys on it the story of bobby pikachu but i don't own the animes i only own the storys of bobby pikachu.

the story of bobby pikachu.

one day bobby pikachu and his team (his team is beat the squid out of them squad) were waitting for konoha izumi and her team.

(ok konoha izumi is konata's little sister so don't bother asking ok).

where are they said bobby pikachu.

maybe thier late again said kazuki.

(ok the reason i put kazuki in here is because i need new animes to be in this story). then tokiko (kazuki's girlfriend) saw ripto and the dark evil.

captain i saw ripto said tokiko (ok i do own some video games so i could put evil bad guys in the story).

good now we got biz to take care of said bobby pikachu.

(bobby pikachu look allot like me but with a tail and he mean biz ok).

then at riptio's ship bobby pikachu and his team looked inside ripto's ship.

(ok in ripto's ship is lots of doors the prison door, the front door,ect).

man how are we going to get inside said squid girl.

mail call said bobby pikkachu.

( haaaaaaaaaaaaa haaaaaaaaaa haaaaaaaaa bobby pikachu is so funny when he say mail call).

then randel (ripto's goon) opened the door.

boss you got mail said randel.

then squid girl hit randel with a frying pan.

then in ripto's ship bobby pikachu and his team were looking for clues to see if ripto kidnapped another team or steal money.

then kazuki saw konoha izumi and her team.

(and another thing about konoha is that her voice box is with her sister konata izumi).

captain i see konoha and her team said kazuki.

then the portol opened and bobby came.

(yep i'm in the story).

hey guys said bobby.

hey bobby said bobby pikachu and his team.

hey bobby can you punch open this door said kazuki.

of course said bobby.

then on the deck of ripto's ship.

(ok there are allot of chairs on ripto's ship ones his chair ect).

ok one horn why did you kidnapped konoha izumi and her team said bobby pikachu.

(ok and the name calling was all ripto's idea he calls bobby pikachu shorty and bobby pikachu calls ripto one horn).

because shorty i want you and your pokemon master to face me and vald masters two-on-two said ripto.

ok lets fight said bobby.

then after the battle bobby and his pikachu winners losers said bobby pikachue and bobby tbc.

ok please review ok bye.


	4. Chapter 4

ttstsukasa the team mate for btsoot squad?

one in bobby pikachu's club room they were reading the bobby pikachu in boots story.

then rini and tsukasa came in.

rini tsukasa what brings you two here said kyon.

we here for the bobby pikachu in boots story said rini.

then konoha and her team came.

hey konoha and her team said tsukasa.

hey tsukasa said konoha and her team.

then konata saw yotsuba wasn't in the room.

bobby pikachu wheres yotsuba she said.

in the rest room with squid girl bobby pikachu said.

then yotsuba and squid girl came in.

sorry we took so long cap they said.

its ok you two.

dna na na na i wanna dan dan dance.

kyon its asakura said erika.

hang it up.

bye.

then mini asakura came out.

hey guys she said.

hey asakura.

so what are going to do today ms. nagato.

were going to read bobby pikachu in boot said yuki.

then haruhi saw mikuru crying.

bobby pikachu why is mikuru crying she asked.

because haruhi yotsuba slapped her.

man.

look sis your in the story.

i know i am sis.

so bobby pikachue i was thinking can me and my sister be on your team said tsukasa.

yes.

sweet.

speaking of her where is kagamin.

oh shes in class.

tbc.

cool huh please review


	5. Chapter 5

squid girls team helps.

where we left off on the squid girl story shark girl was sirounded.

going somewhere woof said konoha.

well ms. izumi what brings you.

don't miss with shark girl cha.

squid they called in konoha and her team well two can play at this game geso said squid girl.

hey shark girl.

so you came out of hiding saru said shark girl.

then satsuki saw it wasn't squid girl it was her team.

attack said bobby pikachu.

then kyon hit the shark with a snow ball on the nose.

ah ah ah choooooooooooooooooooooooow.

got you degeso your ours.

then bobby pikachu got hit by haruhi, nagato and konata.

your captains ours said haruhi.

squid.

tbc.

please review


	6. Chapter 6

zzzzbobby pikachu escapes.

back to the story bobby pikachu was chizuru's team.

i have to get back in this game he thought.

hey haruhi your shoe is untied said nagato.

man said haruhi.

then bobby pikachu ran.

look what you did yuki you let bobby pikachu run.

then go get him geso i mean woof said konoha.

what did you just say konoha?

woof.

after that.

geso oops.

get her.

then bobby pikachu in boots came.

cap.

whos this cap i'm bobby pikachu in boots.

then bobby pikachu in boots and erika ran back to isumi.

geez i'm going to get our parner back.

don't get hit haruhi said tokiko.

ok.

tbc.


	7. Chapter 7

haruhi save konoha.

back to the story.

let me go woof said konoha.

bark all you izumi non of your team mates can help you said bobby pikachu.

huh how did he? said haruhi.

oh erika.

yes cap degeso?

stay on put here with yotsuba ok.

ok geso.

i smell haruhi stay here kyon.

fine said kyon.

isumi saru.

what degeso..

i need a fish or something saru.

no.

no? why not saru? i'm hungry saru.

i don't care.

hey ika.

huh ow ow haruhi ow.

now you and your cap are ours we win

squid.

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

Bobby Pikachu in boots and the three diablos.

in the days on my quest for the golden goose i found myself on the cross roads thinking about konoha soft paws or my brother or to find a job i can do but i fear nothing because i am.

Bobby Pikachu in boots said Bobby Pikachu in boots.

then a bunch of Guards came and stopped Bobby pikachue in boots and his horse.

are you Bobby Pikachu in boot said one of the guards.

yes i am not.

then Bobby Pikachu in boots and two guards were in a Throne room.

look I'm pretty Sure you got the wrong pikachu.

then he saw his team and a Princess.

Bobby Pikachu in boots i have a job for you and your team she said.

cool but why with these Seven.

don't play outlaw cap geso said Erika.

i know I'm joking.

i want you and your team to go get my Jewel heart back from the dark evil.

ok Princess but we don't know where ripto and his team are.

we Captured three of the dark evil's goons but they will not talk.

we will make them talk degeso said tsubasa.

wow tsubasa i didn't know you spoke Erika's and squid girl's Language.

he didn't me and squid girl swapped bodys said squid girl.

oh.

then in the Prison room Bobby Pikachu in boots and his team were at the last prison door.

then they were thrown in there.

huh cute little pichus said kyon.

how are we going to get them to talk.

ok little pichus and squad lets go outside.

then outside Bobby Pikaachu in boots and his team and the three little pichus were in the Dessert.

then Bobby Pikachu in boots gave the three pichus some of his talking juice.

ok little diablos tell us where ripto and his team are said mikuru.

ms. asahina.

sorry.

never said the three.

think of your mama she would be sad said Bobby Pikachu in boots.

but sir we don't have a mom.

you three are orphans?

yep.

well little ones so am i.

what your one of them.

yep but in my town i was a good pikachu not a bad one.

oh right.

so name them Bobby Pikachu in boots said a voice.

huh?

then a hafe-dog hafe-girl came.

hello Bobby Pikachu in boots said the bandit.

well well we meet again konoha soft paws.

yeah i know.

ms. soft paws what names should we give them degeso.

oh how about the first one can be called kyon jr. the Second on can be called Bobby Pkachu in little boots and the third one you eight can pick a name for the third one.

how about konoha soft paws jr.

ok.

then a girl who looked like konoha came.

there you are sis she said.

who is this.

my sister you silly.

oh.

then the thirteen were at the secret lair.

man like my partner kowalski would say why do the bad guys always get the good stuff.

then skipper and his team came.

well playing Bobby Pikachu in boots again private Bobby Pikachu he said.

yep.

cool.

then king Julien came.

hey ring tail.

hey Bobby Pikachu he said.

ring tail how did you get here.

Rico dropped some cookie Crumbs on the dessert.

well well we meet again shorty and his team said ripto.

hello one horn.

and my flightless foes said blowhole.

hello blowhole.

then ripto saw the three pichus.

you three are working for them then no fish sticks for you three.

uh cap.

yes.

I'm hungry.

skipper one of my team mates are hungry.

Rico do you still have that popcorn in you pocket.

yep.

then give some to wait which team mate of yours is hungry.

yotsuba.

go Rico go.

then Rico gave yotsuba some popcorn.

thanks Rico.

your welcome.

hey Rico i found this fish at The castle I was wondering if you want it.

wait you found a fish in a castle.

yep and we're here for the Jewel you stole from the princess.

bring it shorty.

then after the battle Bobby Pikachu in boots, his team and the three pichus went back to the Castle.

Thank you Bobby Pikachu in boots and his team.

Your welcome princess and remember the three pichus that were woking for ripto and his team.

yeah.

they are good ones now and they said they want to guard you from now on.

cool.

bye little ones we'll miss you degeso.

bye Bobby Pikachu in boots and his team.

hey konoha konata wait for us.

tbc.


	9. Chapter 9

the story of Bobby Pikachu and his team.

One day at the beat the squid out of them squad headquarters Bobby Pikachu and his team were beyblading with each other.

go black go said Bobby Pikachu.

oh really yotsuba said kyonko.

yeah kyonko said yotsuba.

Eagle attack now said tsubasa.

oh no you don't tsubasa my pink master can attack you any way said windy.

check and mate said kyon.

man degeso said squid girl.

mikuru how are you doing with your bey.

not good kyon Erika and the Mystery girl are hard to beat said mikuru.

then bobby pikachu's phone rang.

hold up i got a call squid boy.

ok said squid boy.

yellow, hey bobby whats up huh ripto kidnapped the brawlers and their bakugan fine we'll be there ok is black kidnapped too or not he isn't ok bye.

was that bobby cap.

yep ripto kidnapped Dan and the brawlers plus their bakugan.

did he get black master c cap degeso said Erika?

no his fine.

oh.

Ok genderbend us we'll be back to finish our beyblading.

We know just go save Dan and the brawlers.

Wait I'm coming with you I sense that my arch enemy is on his ship.

are you sure about that windy?

yes riptoko is on ripto's ship.

then at ripto's ship windy, Bobby Pikachu, and bp's team saw konoha and her team with black master c.

here comes Bobby Pikachu, windy and bp's team said konata.

sorry we're late.

hey partner said black.

hey black.

then ripto's ship's door opened.

ok team lets go save the brawlers said haruhi.

right.

then ripto and riptoko saw Bobby Pikachu, black, windy, konoha, and bp's and konoha's team.

well well shorty and his team brought windy, black, konoha and konoha's team great said ripto.

ok everyone heres the plan me, windy and black will go handle ripto and riptoko, haruhi and her team will go to the prison room and free the brawlers, my team will go to the control room and find the brawler's bakugan.

right.

then shark girl came in.

hold on saru she said.

shark girl.

I'm going with your team Bobby Pikachu saru.

ok.

then ripto pressed a button.

vlad bobby pikachu's team are coming to the control room better get ready to fight them.

over and out boss said vlad.

then at the control room bobby pikachu's team were looking for Dan and his team's bakugan.

i see them geso.

then out of nowhere vlad came.

hello bobby pikachu's team.

vlad.

lets fight.

bring it saru.

then in the prison room konoha and her team were looking for dan and the brawlers.

i see them woof.

then slade came.

if you want to free the brawlers your going to have to fight me first he said.

bring it on slade said konata.

then in ripto's room Bobby Pikachu, windy and black were looking for ripto and riptoko.

come on out short wanna be uniguy and girl.

hello shortys and black said riptoko.

lets fight.

bring it.

the after the fights Bobby Pikachu, windy, konoha, Dan, black and their teams won and got out of ripto's ship with their bakugan.

everyone stand back I'm going to blow up ripto's ship.

right.

kA-me-ha-me-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

tbc.

on the next story of Bobby Pikachu and his team we get to face blast at his ship to save windy and her team and kyon gets a talking bakugan for the frist time later.


	10. Chapter 10

yotsuba's day off.

one at the beat the squid out of them squad headquarters bobby pikachu was reading the newspaper.

hey team look at this he said.

wow yotsuba your on the newspaper said tsubasa.

not that this it says here bobby pikachu and his team are so cool i wonder if one of his team mates would take a day off.

oh.

yotsuba-chan.

yea- wait what did you call me said yotsuba?

uh yotsuba-chan!

cool what is it.

you need a day off go home ok.

but daddy will say why aren't with your team yotsuba.

tell your daddy that your takinga day off degeso said squid girl.

ok.

tbc.


	11. Chapter 11

the story of BP and his team.

one day At the beat the squid out of them squad headquarters BP and his team were waiting for windy and her team.

where are they said kyon.

your acting like kazuki kyon said BP.

then there was a knock on the door.

Mail for BP and his team said the mailman.

then squid girl opened the door and got the mail.

thanks geso she said.

your welcome.

cap we have mail degeso.

great.

lets see yotsuba, kyon, mikuru, cap, tsubasa, Mystery girl, me and sis degeso.

wow it a note from my sister dear brother don't forget to get milk love sis.

i got a Postcard from my daddy it says I'm having a great time in New York yotsuba so watch the house ok daddy said yotsuba.

oh my gosh i got a note from my mom and dad it says mikuru I'm going to new York with dad so watch the house for us ok love mom and dad said mikuru.

we got An invitation to eiko and cizuru's birthday party geso said squid girl and Erika.

hey squad.

yes cap.

I got a note from doof and blast.

what does it say cap.

it says dear beat the squid out of them squad we have windy and her team if you wanna to see them again bring bobby and his team and fight us Sincerely doof and blast PS don't forget to bring haruhi and her team.

lets go save kyonko and her team.

right.

then at blast's ship BP, his team, konoha and her team were waiting for bobby and his team.

we're here ok said ben.

sup guys and gals said Danny and rex.

sup ben, Danny and rex said BP and his team.

where's bobby said konata.

his coming.

I'm here sorry about that said bobby.

sorry we left you behind cap.

it's ok hey everyone.

hey bobby.

uh bobby?

yes rex.

who do you have in your hand?

who this little guy.

yes him.

shippo inuyasha gave him to me so that he can Protect BP and his team.

oh.

then blast's ship's door opened.

lets go said bobby, BP and konoha.

right said their teams.

then in blast's ship BP, bobby, konoha, and their teams were looking at the map.

ok we're here and blast and doof are in blast's room where the prison room is.

so thats where windy and her team are said BP.

and huh it seems goku is blast's room with windy and her team said ben.

sa-sa where are you said a voice.

whos there come on out and fight said BP.

then minako came out of the shadows.

its just me BP she said.

oh.

so still looking for saki huh minako.

yes bobby.

bobby look saki is in blast's room too said ben.

then in blast's room BP, bobby, konoha, minako and their teams saw doof and blast.

a little more to the left blast said doof.

yo doof blast said BP.

well well BP and his teams ready to battle said blast.

yeah but this is your last chance blast said bobby.

yeah and we're battling for windy, goku, saki and windy's team's freedom said yuki nagato.

oh yeah go norm.

go dark dragon.

go BP.

go konoha.

then konoha, BP, norm, and the dark dragon came on the arena.

begin said the ref.

vageta your the ref?

yep.

ok BP thunder bolt.

ok WA na naaaaaaaaa.

Block it norm.

then norm blocked it.

what!

dark flamethrower dark dragon.

block it konoha.

woof.

then konoha put a leaf Barriers around her.

what!

norm punch BP then Upper cut.

right sir said norm.

oh yeah doof BP use pleco then kick norm.

right bobby.

then two hours later bobby and blast were the only two left on the arena.

*pant* your good blast but it ends now.

yeah for you and BP.

not yet blast look at your dragon it's done for said kyon.

oh shut up kyon.

hey no one tells kyon to shut up but haruhi said BP.

what ever dark dragon finish this loser off with dark fire ball.

then the dark dragon fired a fire ball which let BP go to the wall.

noooooooooo BP.

cap.

the winners are blast and-.

you ok buddy.

yep.

the battle Continues.

WHAT!

BP finish this with- BP BP hello uh-oh.

finish this squirt off with another fire ball.

then the dark dragon fired another fire ball.

noooooooooooo said yotsuba!

then yotsuba got hit.

yotsuba said bp's team.

huh how did she?

hey blast said BP.

what.

no body hurts yotsuba but kyon.

finish this dark- huh dark dragon you ok.

finish this with kamehameha BP.

ok kA-me-ha-me-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

then the dark dragon went down.

the dark dragon is Unable to battle the winners are BP and bobby said vageta.

nooooooooooo darn you dragon your fired f-i-r-e-d fired.

we... did... it... bobby.

then BP fainted.

way to go bobby said ben.

thanks ben.

come on you guys lets take yotsuba and BP to the Hospital said goku.

right goku said everyone.

then at the Hospital BP and yotsuba woke up.

hey yotsuba you ok.

yep.

good never ever do that again ok.

ok.

hey cap and yotsuba said kyon and his team.

hey squad glad we saved goku, windy, saki, and windy's team.

yep.

oh and cap.

yes mikuru.

windy want to give you this for saving her butt.

a gift Basket thanks for save me and my team sincerely windy.

and yotsuba.

yes.

runo told me that she wants you to train with her.

why?

because she thought she wanted to thank you for save bp's butt.

oh ok.

tbc.


	12. Chapter 12

The story of BP and his team.

One day at Beat the squid out of them squad headquarters BP and his tea were waiting for Ed and al.

Where are the Eric bothers asked kazuki?

Man said BP.

What's wrong cap said konata.

My automail overheated winry is going to get mad at me.

You know I'm your mechanic cap said konoha.

oh.

then Konoha opened BP's automail.

ah here's the problem a screw and a bolt came loss.

Well screw them back in sis.

fine sis.

sorry we're late ed's automail came off said al.

Which one the arm or the leg automail?

The arm shorty said ED.

YOUR THE ONE WHOSE SHORT ED yelled BP.

So why is izumi fixing your automail?

Let me guess you overheated it.

Don't tell winry woof.

OK I won't tell her.

Thanks small fry.

WHAT DID YOU CALL ME.

BP sit boy.

Then BP went to the ground.

Konoha how could you.

Check and mate kazuki said tsubasa.

Man said kazuki.

so let's see if you can beat me in Checkers ED said BP.

Bring it I can beat easy as one, two three.

Bring it.

don't Lose cap.

I know I can't lose because I am the 'best of the best'.

tbc.


	13. Chapter 13

good morning everyone let's get on with bobby pikachu.

disclamer bobby pikachu's moves aren't mine he just got them from goku.

the story of bobby pikachu.

one day bobby pikachu woke up with his team.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

whats wrong cap said squid girl.

that wasn't me isumi it was mikuru said bobby pikachu.

then mikuru came in but she wasn't happy.

where's my kazuki toy she said.

huh you lost the toy kazuki gave you said kyon.

yes.

then kyonko and her team woke up.

morning kyonko and her team geso said erika.

morning said kyonko and her team.

hey windy have you seen mikuru's toy?

no kyon said windy.

hey windy want to spar with me?

sure.

ok.

kyonko what do you have in your hand said tsubasa.

that's my toy give it back kyonko.

no.

no? then let's fight for it if i win you give my toy back to me.

ok but if you lose i keep it.

bring it.

tbc.


	14. Chapter 14

tthe story of bobby pikacu and his team.

one day at school bobby pikachu and his team were waiting for zoey and her friends.

( ok my fans the love birds are back on bobby pikachu's team again).

where are blue aqua said tokiko.

tokiko be quite said kazuki.

ok.

then zoey hanson and her friends came.

hey bobby pikachu and his team they said

hey blue aqua.

then bobby pikachu saw the izumi sisters.

hello izumis.

he he hey bobby pikachu they said.

uh zoey where is kiki asked mikuru?

huh uhoh elleot is going to fire me.

heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!

that sounds like kiki.

then they saw ripto.

hello shorty and his friends he said.

then fiona mayfield came.

ha cha beya she said.

danm it why do i all ways lose.

leave ripto with out kiki.

fine.

then ripto left and fiona cought kiki.

thanks fiona.

your welcome.

tbc and bye


	15. Chapter 15

the story of bobby pikachu and his team.

one day bobby pikachu and his team were thinking about someone to team up against the power hour boys, sponge bob and their girls.

i need my assistant yuki with me said bobby pikachu.

then erika has to team up with mikuru said kazuki.

fine i let yuki team with mikuru asahina.

then at the appartment bobby pikachu saw yotsuba's friends and enemy (yanda).

hey bobby pikachu they said.

hey.

yuki mikuru said tokiko.

then mikuru and yuki came.

yes they said.

you two have to team up against sam and tak's girl.

sweet.

so i said to bobby pikachu how about me, jimmy, and sponge bob plus our girls vs you and your team said timmy turner.

i can hear you turner.

oops so did you, kazuki and tsubasa chose the girls you three teaming up with against us said sponge bob.

yeah tokiko, squid girl and erika.

oh.

some thing wrong timmy.

yes i want tokiko to team up with mikuru.

no turner kazuki needs his girl said yanda.

yanda's right besides nagato is teaming up with ms. asahina.

oh ok.

i'm unstoppable.

yellow, hey bobby what's up, oh ok bye.

who was that.

bobby he said he gave ben, danny and rex tickets to see our match.

sweet.

then ripto came.

hey shorty.

what one horn.

dren wants a rematch with you, kazuki, and tsubasa.

bring it on on monday.

ok.

tbc.


	16. Chapter 16

the story of BP and his team.

One day at beat the squid out of them squad headquarters BP and his team were waiting For konoha and her team.

Hey cap said tsubasa.

Yeah said BP.

Kono-Chan and her team are coming right?

Yes.

Ok.

Then konoha and her team came.

Hey BP and his team they said.

Ok since you and your team are here konoha we need to talk.

About who.

Then BP saw that one of his team mates are missing.

Roll call tsubasa.

Here.

tokiko.

here.

kazuki.

here.

isumi.

here geso.

Erika.

here degeso.

mikuru.

here.

Yuki nagato.

Yuki nagato?

Where is yuki nagato?

Uh konoha.

what woof.

Tsubasa called you kono-Chan.

Liar I did not.

yes you did.

then konoha Was attaching tsubasa.

Hey no fighting.

Yes sir.

BP look ripto's footprints ripto must have kidnapped Ms. nagato.

Good then let's go said haruhi and BP.

right.

then at ripto's ship BP, his team, konoha and her team were waiting for ripto to come.

then we can go get ice cream and cookies said yotsuba.

hey BP any sigh of ripto.

no wait i see him.

hm no one followed me here so vlad open up the- he said.

hey one horn give us yuki nagato back now.

you have to battle me first shorty.

bring it on ripto.

then BP and ripto were fighting.

Low energy.

dang it wait here ripto.

fine.

then BP pressed a Button on his charm.

energy full.

sweet.

then BP had 100% energy left.

Everyone give me your energ-.

then ripto blasted at bp's arm.

ow ok you know what I'm going to Use dragon fist on you ripto.

then BP went to ssj4.

Dragon fist power.

then ripto was down.

i... did... it.. guys.

then BP turned back into a human.

come on cap wake up.

Then bp's charm charged BP up.

energy at 100%.

then BP opened his eyes.

I'm ok squad lets go back to the Headquarters.

right cap.

tbc.


	17. Chapter 17

The story of BP and his team.

One day at Beat the squid out of them squad headquarters BP and his team was waiting for yotsuba and her team.

(Ok everyone konoha and konata are on bp's team cause they got kicked out of haruhi's team).

what a Stupid idea you came up with sis said konoha get us both kicked out what were you thinking.

will It's your fault sis haruhi suzumiya said not to push yourself I told you not to push yourself said konata.

Liar.

no I'm not.

yes you are.

izumis stop said BP.

yes cap.

what is taking them so long said kazuki.

ha i win said tokiko.

man said yuki.

wow tokiko your good said mikuru.

thanks.

then scar came.

hello little pikachu he said.

Long time no see scar.

i see you have a team.

yep my team's name is Beat the squid out of them squad and I'm it's Captain.

Eh hem.

And yuki nagato is my little assistant.

so isumi was right you do Switch assistants.

yep.

His first assistant was me konoha izumi.

Your last name was yamicachi too.

then the Second assistant was yotsuba.

Ms. trouble maker.

And now it's yuki.

yep.

then BP saw yotsuba.

yotsuba where's your team asked tsubasa?

they got Kidnapped by ripto and his team said yotsuba.

scar meet yotsuba.

hello yotsuba nice to meet you.

you two scar.

wait you two met before?

yes we met when i bumped into him at the mall.

Let's go save haruhi suzumiya and her team.

Right.

then At ripto's ship BP, his team, scar and yotsuba were knocking on his door.

woof woof woof woof woof woof woofwoofwoof (man i don't want to save haruhi and her team).

we have to sis if we don't we Fail.

woof (fine).

then in riptow's ship ripto was watching TV.

then BP, his team, scar and yotsuba came in.

ok lets go to the Prison room to free haruhi and her team.

woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof (yeah you go do that me and my sister will meet you, your team, scar and yotsuba and the deck).

no sis we're going with them.

WOOF (FINE)!

what the Matter with konoha?

She's just mad at bi-ryu.

then in the prison room haruhi and her team were waiting for yotsuba.

this is not fun geso said isumi.

then BP, his team, scar and yotsuba came.

it's about time yotsuba said haruhi.

yeah i know.

Mr. scar degeso said Erika.

yeah.

can you brake these bars with your Alchemy geso?

sure.

wait if these bars brake ripto will Notice that BP and his team are here said kyon.

then at the deck.

ok ripto why did you kidnap haruhi and her team.

Because shorty without the izumis on her team they are powerless to be kidnapped said ripto.

Let's end this.

Bring it.

Then BP and ripto were fighting.

Take this and this and that and kame-hame-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Then after the battle ended BP, his team and the rest of them came out of ripto's ship and To beat the squid out of them squad headquarters.

Beat the squid out of them.

tbc.


End file.
